Du temps pour decouvir
by Fan100
Summary: C'est une histoire de nos jours, avec les personnages de la série. Clarke est étudiante solitaire et secrète. Que va-t-il se passer quand des garçons vont vouloir devenir ces amies. La vie d'une étudiante avec les rencontres, les amis et les amour.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de cours. Je me dirige vers le campus tout en souriant, la musique dans les oreilles je ne pense qu'à mon avenir après cette université. Je suis tellement concentré sur mon avenir que je n'entends pas la voiture passer très près de moi. Quand elle arrive à hauteur de mon regard je sursaute et manque de lâcher mon gros livre de cours sur la médecine. _Bon dieu ! Je vais bien arriver à me faire écraser un jour._  
Je me reconcentre sur mes cours avant de me retrouver devant l'entréé de la salle de cours. Je m'arrête, respire un grand coup et rentre dans cette salle déjà bondé pour le premier cours. Le professeur est le doyen de l'université, ma mère le connaît. Elle a travaillé avec lui plusieurs fois. Quand il me voit il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je repère Wells qui discute avec son père se retourner au clin d'oeil. Il me regarde, me souris, dis deux mots à son père avant de se diriger vers moi. Il me prend dans ces bras m'embrasse le front et me souhaite un bon début d'année avant de partir.  
Il est comme un grand frère pour moi, c'est lui qui m'a pratiquement élevé après la mort de mon père. C'est a dire après mes 7 ans. Je pensais à mon enfance avec Wells quand Jaha se mit à parler a l'assemblée. Je me glissais sur un siège prête à boire chacun de ces mots:

-Salut, moi c'est Jasper et voici Monty mon meilleur ami, le dit le garçon a coté de qui je me suis assise.

-Clarke, je tend la main avec un sourire.

-...je suis le doyen de cette université mais aussi votre professeur pour l'année, donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce cours venez frapper à la porte de mon bureau, ne soyez pas timide. Il nous sourit. Bon très bien, commençons l'année jeunes gens.

Je ne pris aucune note du cours, je me contentais de fixer Jaha, d'analyser chacune de ces phrases. Je sentis à plusieurs reprises le regard de mes voisins de table sur moi mais je n'y fis gère attention. Je me concentrais. A la fin du cours je saluais Jasper et Monty et me rendis à la bibliothèque pour noter tout ce que j'avais retenu. Je fis des recherches et des schémas qui m'aidaient à retenir les choses. Quand midi sonna je me rendis à la cafeteria la plus proche. Pris un sandwich et partie. Mais je percutais un torse masculin et fis tomber mon sandwich.

-Excuse moi... Oh Clarke !

En le regardant je me rendis compte que ce n'étais autre que Jasper, il me sourit.

-Excuse moi Jasper, je ne regardais pas j'allais et ... Enfin désolée quoi. Dis-je gênée.

-Salut, moi c'est Octavia, on est en classe ensemble avec Jasper et Monty.

-Enchantée, je lui souris, il faut que j'y aille, encore désolée Jasper..

-Aucun problème, à bientôt.

Je partis rapidement pour pouvoir trouver Wells.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait maintenant 1 mois que j'ai commencé les cours, tout se passe bien, je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque, je rentre tard le soir, je suis épuisée mais je vais pas me laisser abattre si vite, je ne peux pas me sentir fatiguer si vite. Je dois continuer à travailler dur. Pas de sortie, pas d'amis et pas de petit ami. Je me facilite les choses. Il est vrai que Jasper, Monty et Octavia essayent de discuter avec moi mais je ne veut pas d'amis, il faut que je reussisse ces études. Pour mon père, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi, une fois dans sa vie. Je me couche tôt. La maison est bien silencieuse, mais elle est à côté de l'université. Mon chat vient se blottir contre moi. Je le caresse et lui raconte ma journée. _Tu deviens folle ma pauvre fille. _

Le réveille sonne, je me mets sur le dos et frotte mes yeux. Je me sens mieux qu'hier soir. Assise dans mon lit je regarde l'heure. Lorsque mes pieds touche le sol, des frissons parcourent mon dos. Rapidement j'enfile une veste et me fais un chignon rapide. Après avoir pris une pomme et m'être habille je pars en direction de l'université. Comme d'habitude je suis dans mes pensées avec de la musique dans les oreilles. C'est le moment de détente avant de travailler. Quand quelqu'un m'attrape l'épaule.

-Excusé moi, vous avez fait tomber ça, dit un jeune homme en me tendant mon carnet de dessins.

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup, je m'en serais voulu de l'avoir perdue, dis-je avec un sourire tout en regant mon précieux carnet dans mon sac.

-Miller.

-Clarke, Clarke Griffin dis-je en tendant la main.

-LA fille du docteur Griffin.

-Oui... Je me renfrognai.

-Wooah, tu vas à l'université ?

-Oui, toi aussi je suppose.

-En effet, j'y suis depuis 2 ans déjà, je commence ma 3eme année, en médecine, tout comme toi je suppose ?

-C'est si évident ? Demandais-je penaude.

-Vue tes entecdant, ça me praît logique.

-Milllllllllller, Bell te cherche de partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? Il va te tuer je pense. Octavia court vers nous en rigolant. Oh ! Clarke, comment tu vas ?

-Je n'ai rien fais, dit-il avec un sourire qui disait le contraire.

Sous le regard d'avertissement d'Octavia, Miller se tourna pour trouver un jeune homme plein de peinture jaune et bleu sur la tete. Quand je vis Miller exploser de rire je me mis à sourire. Le garçon coloré qui doit être Bell, souris et s'approche de Miller pour lui faire un câlin. Ce dernier s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible. Je me retrouve avec Octavia et Jasper qui nous a rejoint. Je leur souris, les deux sont mort de rire, ils ont l'air heureux, une bande d'amis tous à fait normal. _Quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais ma petite.._ Je me sens de trop et commence à partir, vers la salle de classe de ce matin, je me sens seule, pleine de tristesse et surtout pleine de secret. La fille d'un célèbre docteur, très riche, avec un gros héritage mais une vie pas si bien que ça, la chirugienne de renom qu'est ma mere m'a pourri la vie. Et pourtant je continue à l'aimer de tout mon coeur, elle est la dernière personne que j'ai. Wells n'est pas souvent la, l'armée est un boulot à plein temps et malgré nos skype il me manque.  
Le cours commence enfin, je peux me concentrer sur quelque chose que la tristesse de ma vie. Le cours passa à toute vitesse, une fois à la bibliothèque je mis mes souvenirs sur papier et me dépêchai d'aller chercher un sandwich à la cafeteria. Ce même sandwich que je mange tous les jours à la même heure. Aujourd'hui je traine un peu sur le chemin de la cafeteria. En entrant je vis Jasper, Octavia, Monty, Miller et un garçon et une fille que je ne connais pas. Je paye mon sandwich et me dirige vers la porte à grands pas.

-Claarke !

Je fis volte-face, Miller m'appelait et me fit signe de venir les voir. Je reflechis un moment puis me dirigea vers eux.

-Les gars je vous présente Clarke, la fille de la célèbre chirugienne Abigael Griffin.

-Je savais que ton nom de famille me disait quelque chose, répond Monty avec un sourire.

-Depuis quand tu connais des princesses Miller dit le garçon que je ne connais pas.

-Cet imbecile est mon meilleur ami, Bellamy et là c'est Raven, puis Octavia, Jasper et Monty.

-Elle est en classe avec nous aurais repondu les 3 dernier.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Euuuh.. Non merci, je pense que je vais y aller, j'ai laissé des livres à la bibliothèque et j'ai des recherches à faire avant mes cours de cette après-midi.. Enfin tout ça quoi.. Merci quand même.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise, ce Bellamy me fixait et je n'ai pas le temps de me faire des amis, il ne faut pas me laisser distraire. Je veux juste que l'on me laisse. Quand Jasper glissa quelque chose à l'oreille d'Octavia et que celle-ci explosa de rire, je me mis à être jalouse de leur amitié. Ils sont gentils, je les aime bien, mais la conscience de la mere me souffle que je n'ai pas le temps. Je baisse les yeux et commence à partir.

-Attends, je viens avec toi, j'ai des recherches à faire. Octavia se lève embrasse Bellamy sur la joue et me rejoint à petite foulé. Miller a l'aire de t'apprécier.

-Je sais pas..

-Pourquoi tu passe ton temps travailler ? Tu n'as pas l'aire de n'avoir aucun ami sur le campus.

-Je ne veux pas d'amis, je suis là pour mes études et rien d'autre.

Cette fille est d'une franchise à couper le souffle, je pense que sans mes études je pourrais être amie avec elle. C'est une très belle jeune fille, la peau matte, les cheveux noirs cendre et raide, et un sourire qui doit faire tomber bien plus d'un homme. Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque on discute beaucoup. J'aprends que Bellamy est son grand frère et que c'est le garçon qui éait couvert de peinture ce matin. Elle me fait rire, elle est joyeuse tout le temps, elle ne perd pas une occasion de me poser des questions sur ma mere et sur moi. On mit au moins le double de temps prevue pour arriver à la bibliothèque. Une fois là-bas je me remets au travail et de bonne humeur. La fin de la journée arrive plus rapidement que prévue.

J'ai hate de rentrer, ce soir je vois Wells, je lui parlerais d'Octavia.

**Bellamy n'est pas très présent pour le moment mais il va arriver. J'amène les choses en douceur.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wells est de retour ! Aujourd'hui ! Il a une permission de 3 jours. Je suis tellement heureuse, je vais passer du temps avec lui, enfin. Ca va faire 3 mois que les cours ont commencé et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le jour de la rentrée. Octavia, Jasper et Monty sont en quelque sorte devenu mes amis. On se retrouve souvent à la bibliothèque pour travailler, on s'aide mutuellement avec les cours, et ils apportent de la bonne humeur pour travailler. Monty et Jasper sont comme des jumeaux, une vraie amitié. Octavia me raconte ces problèmes de coeur. Elle a deux garçon qui lui court après et elle apprécie les deux, mais Atom est l'un des amis de son frère et Lincoln est vraiment plus vieux qu'elle. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation amoureuse depuis 4 ans, depuis ma première relation amoureuse. Après Finn je n'ai eu que des coups d'un soir, ce qui me suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de sentiment ou quoi que ce soit. Wells n'approve pas ce que je fais mais je m'en fiche, c'est comme ça.

Je me réveille donc de bonne humeur mais très en retard, je cours donc jusqu'à l'université. Je vois un garçon arriver à mon côté.

-Miller ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Comme toi je suppose, je suis en retard. Il lâche un petit rire.

Je ris également, je cours donc au côté de Miller, quand on arrive enfin à l'université il me colle un bisou sur la joue et part en direction de sa propre salle et moi je vais vers la mienne en rougissant. Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé sur la joue ? C'est vrai qu'on fait le chemin ensemble de temps en temps mais ça s'arrête là. C'est un garçon attirant, bien bâtit et avec un sourire d'ange mais je ne me vois vraiment pas sortir ou même coucher avec lui. En arrivant dans ma salle je vois une place libre à côté de Jasper, je prends place et...

-Tu es en retard Clarke, me dit-il.

-Je sais, dis-je en tirant la langue.

Il émet un petit rire, mais nous nous concentrons vite sur le cours. Je regarde Jaha, notre professeur, il a l'air impatient que le cours se finissent, je le suis aussi. Wells me manque, j'ai hate de la voir, le serrer dans mes bras. Quand le cours se termine je descend rapidement les marches en direction de Jaha sous le regard de Jasper, Monty et O. Je leur ai demandé de m'attendre.

-Bonjour Jaha, euh... excusez moi, monsieur. Je rougis, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dur.

-Bonjours Clarke, il me sourit tendrement.

-Savez-vous à quel heure Wells arrive monsieur ?

-Je pars le chercher à l'aéroport maintenant, veux tu venir ?

-Non merci, je vais travailler, pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis à la bibliothèque ?

-Pas de problème, travail bien dans ce cas.

-Merci Monsieur.

Je remonte les escaliers rapidement vers mes amis, oui je peux dire que ce sont mes amis. Je les apprécie vraiment. Et ils ne me demandent pas de sortir avec ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, on passe juste du temps à la bibliothèque ensemble et c'est suffisant. J'aimerais vraiment les voir en dehors mais je ne peux pas, comme ma mère dit toujours "Il faut choisir ces priorités dans la vie, le travail est le plus important, le reste n'est qu'un supplément". Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, et intelligent mais j'ai été élevé sans amis et je resterais sans amis. Il me pose des questions sur mon amitié avec Wells, et ma relation avec Jaha. Je leur raconte que ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre, c'est-à-dire que Wells est comme un grand frère et que l'on a grandi ensemble. Chose qu'ils trouvent normals et qui semble l'être, seulement je n'en diraient pas plus. Durant 1h30 je suis très concentré dans mon travail, puis j'entends un rire très fort devant la bibliothèque, un rire que je connais vraiment bien. Je me lève, les larmes aux yeux, je sors de la bibliothèque presque en courant et quand je ferme la porte derrière moi, je me retrouve à 5 mètre de Wells. Je cours et lui saute dans les bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi chaton. Je souris à ce vieux surnom.

-Chaton ? Dis quelqu'un en explosant de rire.

Quand je me retourne je vois non seulement les 3 mousquetaires mais aussi Miller qui rit puis Bellamy, Atom et Raven.

-C'est quoi ton problème Miller ? Wells et moi le dîme en meme temps.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Wells me regarde interrogatif.

-Oui, on fait le trajet ensemble jusqu'a l'université de temps en temps.

-Et bien c'est parfait, parce que ce soir on sort tous ensemble en boîte.

-Quoi ? Non Wells tu sais que je dois travailler, je fais la moue.

-Et bien pas ce soir, demain c'est Samedi et je veux passer tout mon temps libre avec toi mais aussi profiter de mes co-equipiers. Je jouais au basball avec eux, dit-il en designant Millers, Bellamy et Atom.

-Je n'ai pas le choix ? Je continue de bouder.

-Allée quoi, sors avec nous, dit O avec un grand sourire.

Je fis passer mes yeux sur toute l'assemblée, je ralentis quand j'arrivais sur Bellamy, il ne me parle jamais, mais me regarde avec ce regard vraiment étrange, je le trouve incroyablement sexy, sa peau bronzée et ces cheveux, il est tellement beau. Je le fixai et puis je répondis oui à la proposition de Wells. Jasper et O se jetèrent sur moi en disant "Ouuuuuuuui". Je ris et leur rappelais que ce serait la seule et unique fois que je sortais. J'avais des études, et surtout une mère intransigeante, ce que je ne dis absolument pas.

-Mon père m'attend pour déjeuner Chaton, tu te joins à nous Chaton ?

-Non merci, profite de ton père, 3 jours ce n'est pas beaucoup. Je vais aller travailler.

-D'accord. Il me colle un baiser sur la joue.

-Embrasse ton père et Sarah pour moi, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Comment tu ... ? Je ne demanderais pas. Il me pris dans ces bras, un bisou sur le front. A plus.

Je souris en le regardant partir, mon frère, mon père, ma vie. Ce garçon est absolument tout pour moi, Miller passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me demande si Wells est mon copain, je lui reponds que non, que c'est comme mon grand frère. Il sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je rougis. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque et O me donna rendez-vous pour qu'on choisisse une belle tenue pour ce soir avec Raven. Bellamy regardait sa soeur puis pris mes yeux en otages. Il avait une luminosité dans ces yeux sombres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'attire. Cet homme un mystère pour moi, et mon dieu, j'aime ça, il est vraiment attirant.

Je retourne à la bibliothèque puis en cours, je finis la journée à 18h et rentre chez moi en compagnie de Raven et d'Octavia. On discute beaucoup toutes les 3, Raven est très gentille et beaucoup moins curieuse qu'Octavia, ce qui est un soulagement. Arrivée à la maison, on monte directement pour se préparer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi je sens que cette soirée va être intéressante.

* * *

**Bellamy, arrive doucement. Je pense que cette soirée vas être intéressante, j'ai déjà des idées en tête. **

**Je voulais savoir si vous pensez que je saute passe trop vite dans le temps ?**

**Merci pour les messages de soutien.**


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois dans ma chambre Octavia se jette dans mon dressing, _mon dressing si peut remplit... _Je soupirais à cette idée, parce que oui, le shopping n'est pas ma priorité non plus, je m'organise une journée shopping tous les 6 mois. Raven et elle sorte leur habit, elles les ont amené dans un sac de sport. Je ris d'un vrai rire sincère en voyant tout ça. Elles me regardent intriguées, puis se mettent à rire aussi, elles ont amené plus de vétement que tous ceux que j'ai dans mon foutu dressing. Les tenues s'enchainent, certaines ne sont pas adapté à la saison, d'autres ont des couleurs trop triste. Raven s'énerve, elle ne trouve rien dans ces habits. Je mets un short en jean taille haute avec un débardeur à fleur, style plutôt vintage. Les filles applaudissent mais Octavia me veut en robe. Raven trouve enfin sa tenue, une jupe blanche avec un débardeur noir à paillette. Elle est splendide, je lui coiffe les cheveux pendant qu'Octavia la maquille. Le finale rend très bien. Elle est vraiment belle. C'est au tour d'Octavia, elle sort en robe blanche, serer au niveau de la taille et ample sur le bas, elle est à bretelle. Cette robe fait ressortir sa peau bronzée, elle est a tombé de plus son collier bleu clair assorti à ces boucles d'oreilles amène de la couleur. Elle se met sur des talons noirs. Magnifique. Je la maquille pendant que Raven s'occupe de ces cheveux. C'est enfin à mon tour. Octavia trouve la robe parfaite, une bleue océan qui est assortie à mes yeux. Comme celle d'Octavia elle est collé au corps jusqu'aux hanches puis elle devient ample. Mes chaussures sont des escapins assorties à mon bracelet et à la pince dans mes cheveux. Octavia me maquille légèrement les yeux et Raven me boucle les cheveux.

-Mon dieu on est splendide les filles, Octavia se tape dans les mains comme une enfant.

-Faisons des photos ! Raven sort un appareil photo de son sac à main.

Nous prenons la pose sous les éclats de rire, ont fait des photos seules puis en groupe, je m'amuse, vraiment, comme jamais. Mon dieu que j'aime ces filles. Raven est bonne photographe. Les photos sont splendides, je ne me reconnais pas, je suis différente, tellement différente, ce n'est pas moi. Ce sourire niais, à force de regarder ces photos, je me trouve horrible, niaise comme si tout était parfait, mais rien ne l'est, je ne devrais pas être là, j'ai du travail. Si ma mère savait..

-Les filles ont est là, Wells crie dans ma maison.

-On arrive, Raven crie de la même façon.

Octavia, Raven puis moi descendont les escaliers, les garçons nous regardent arrivés, c'est ridicule, on se croirait au bal de promo, dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose. Wells me fixe, et un sourire, vrai et sincère naît sur son visage en me voyant sur des talons et en robe, coiffée et maquillée. Jasper applaudit et les deux filles font des reverences en rigolant, je ne bouge pas, et je souris. Raven veut faire des photos, les garçons sont tous en chemise, tout le monde est sur son 31. Chaque fille eut droit à une photo avec chaque garçon. Je fis donc une photo avec Wells, Jasper, Miller, Atom, Monty et Bellamy. Cette dernière fut bizarre, il me prit par la taille , m'attira contre lui, je sentis ces muscles se decontracter, et vis un sourire sur son visage, je souris à mon tour. Une fois la photo prise je me reculais. Il y eut une photo de garçon et enfin une photo de groupe.

Après être allé au restaurant, surprise de Wells, nous nous retrouvons dans un club très chic. Octavia m'entraina directement sur la piste de danse, elle se mit à rouler des hanches, timidement je l'imitais, puis je partis me chercher un verre, mais sur le chemin , je me perdis au milieu des gens, quelqu'un m'attrapa pas le hanches et se frotta à moi, je le repoussais mais il refusait de me lâcher. Puis Bellamy, surgit de nulle part et poussa le mec, avant de lui dire quelque chose a l'oreille. Le mec détalla.

-Merci, dis-je timidement à Bellamy.

Il ne répondit pas, me fit un signe de tête. Je me mis à chercher le bar, mais je ne trouvais rien. Il prit ma main et m'attira contre son torse pour me parler à l'oreille.

-Tu es perdue ? Il rit.

-Oui, où est le bar ?

-Viens.

Waaaah, il me prit la main et m'entraina dans la foule. Je vis Wells de loin qui dansait avec une jolie jeune fille, qu'il a plutôt intérêt à me presenter car je suis à peu près sur que c'est Sarah, sa copine. Atom et Octavia dansaient également ensemble, ils ont l'aire bien tous les deux. On arrive vers le bar, ma main toujours dans la sienne, il s'assoie sur un des tabourets et me trouve un autre tabouret.

-Tu veux boire quoi ?

-De l'eau ça ira.

Il rit, il est beau, je n'entends pas son rire dans le bruit de la boîte de nuit mais on dirait un enfant, il s'arrête de rire, me regarde sérieusement, avec un regard penetrant, je me tortille sur ma chaise mal a l'aise.

-Non sérieusement, je te paye la conso, dis moi ce que tu veux. Il sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse commander pour nous deux, dis-je en reprenant de l'assurance.

Bellamy se penche sur le contoire pour demander à la serveuse la boisson qu'il a choisit. Elle nous sers deux verres. Elle adresse un regard empli d'espoir vers Bellamy qui ne la regarde même pas.

-Trinquons.

-A quoi exactement ? Je lui souris

-Disons, à ta première sortie avec nous. A nouveau il me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Très bien.

Après avoir bue nos verres, Bellamy me propose d'aller danser, je le suis, l'alcool dans mes veines me rend plus sur de moi. Je danse, je suis bien, je me fiche du regard de Bellamy. Mais quand ces mains se posent sur mes hanches et qu'il se rapproche de moi je me fige. Il me sourit, je lui rends son sourire.

-Tu es quoi ? Une princesse inaccessible ?

-Seulement une fille qui travaille beaucoup.

-Tu es vraiment très belle, dit-il en collant sa bouche à mon oreille pour me le dire doucement.

Je ne dis rien, je rougis, heureusement dans le noir personne ne peut s'en rendre compte, il me colle un peu plus à lui, sa main dans mon dos, nos corps s'accorde parfaitement dans un mouvement uniforme. _A quoi il joue ? _Je suis perturbé par cet homme, il ne me parle jamais et là il flirte avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrée dans son jeu. Même si je ne participe pas aux rumeurs je les écoute, et ce mec la est un tombeur de ces dames. Une nuit, il veut juste une nuit. Je ne veut pas, faire partie de ces filles stupides qui tombent sous son charme.

Il est particulièrement beau ce soir. Son pantalon noir moulant et sa chemise blanche rentrée dedans est légèrment ouverte. Ces cheveux bouclés tombent sur son front en sueur, il est tellement attirant. On danse comme ça pendant des heures, faisant des aller et retour au bar, il me parle peut, mais moi je raconte des bétises et il rit. J'aime le voire rire. Je crois que je commence à être pompette. Je regarde l'heure : 3h du matin. Oh mon dieu.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Clarke. Je l'entends susurrer à mon oreille.

-Nous avons vraiment bue Bellamy, dis-je entre deux rires.

-Tu es différente.

-Comment ça ?

Ce garçon est vraiment bizarre, il passe du coq à l'âne, ne parle pas beaucoup et m'attire vraiment trop, maintenant que j'ai bien bue.

-A l'université, tu ne regardes personne, ne t'intéresse à personne. Tu me fais penser à une princesse dans son royaume. C'est ce que tu es.

-Ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Je suis juste une fille qui travaille beaucoup.

-Embrasse-moi Clarke, parce que je ne t'embrasserais pas. Dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

-Alors nous ne nous embrasserons pas. Je ris aux eclats.

Cette conversation est de plus en plus bizarre. Tout a coup Wells nous rejoint, il me prend dans ce bras et me fait tourner sous le regard amusé de Sarah et Bellamy. Je ris de plus belle, il me présente à sa copine, je laisse Bellamy au milieu de la piste pour aller discuter avec les tourtereaux. Sarah est vraiment gentille, elle rend Wells heureux, je bois encore, je ris, je ne me rends plus compte de mes actions, Wells me regarde, Sarah rit avec moi. Quand je regarde de nouveau l'heure, il est 4h30 du matin, je me lève et vais danser. Il me reste une demi-heure avant la fermeture. Je retrouve Octavia, Atom, Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper et Miller. Raven vient me parler, je ris aux eclats, je suis bourrer. On se met à danser coller toutes les deux, les garçons crient, Miller, il me prend dans ces bras, je ris, tout ce mélange. Bellamy, il ne me regarde pas, Jasper et Monty, ils m'apprennent le madison, je tombe, je ris, Raven me rèleve, on danse, le club ferme.

On prend un taxi, je ris à en pleurer, on chante. Devant ma maison, j'invite tout le monde, on entre, elle est grande, je retire mes talons, et m'allonge dans le salon, Wells, il me monte dans ma chambre, me met en pyjama, me couche, je le sens se coucher a mes coter, il me serre dans ces bras, je suis comme une petite fille dans les bras de son père, il m'embrasse le front. Je m'endors.

Le temps d'une soirée j'ai tout oublié, je n'ai pensé qu'à m'amuser, j'ai oublié ma mère, l'université, les cours et l'heure. Le temps d'une soirée, je suis une fille de 18 ans, j'ai bue, flirter et ris sincerement.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas trop si je suis contente de ce chapitre ou pas. Surtout au niveau de Bellamy et Clarke.**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'en ai besoin pour continuer. Tout les commentaire, même négatifs sont les bienvenues. **

**Encore merci pour les commentaires encourageants. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis dans ma robe bleue, je me sens bien, je danse, et je ris. Bellamy est en face de moi assis sur ce tabouret, il me regarde avec ce regard profond. Je le fixe tout en continuant à danser. Je lui souris, il me rend ce sourire. Il se lève et me rejoint, il a une démarche particulière, il met ces mains sur mes hanches me colle à lui et danse avec moi. Je me sens tellement bien dans ces bras, je me sens jeune et libre. Il m'embrasse une joue doucement, ces lèvres sur ma joue me font rougir. _

-Tu es belle quand tu rougis.

Je rougis encore plus, il rit. L'une de ces mains remonte sur mon corps pour attérir sur ma nuque, je le fixe. Il me fait un clin d'oeil, je lui reponds avec un sourire. Il s'approche de moi, j'inspire un grand coup, je sais qu'il va m'embrasser. Je n'attends que ça. Puis ces lèvres frôlent les miennes, il sourit. Il veut jouer avec moi. Je le regarde et prends de l'assurance en rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes, je lui colle un baiser au coin des levres. Il sourit encore plus. Cette fois il approche ces lèvres des miennes, je les sens presque sur les miennes, mon coeur accélère...

BIIIIIIP BIIIIIP BIIIIIIP

Je me lève d'un coup, foutu réveille. Je tape dessus, et m'assieds dans mon lit pour retrouver mes esprits, je regarde à coté de moi, Wells remue, il ouvre les yeux doucement et me sourit. Je ne lui reponds pas car je commence à avoir mal à la tête, je me lève, il me faut un cachet. Wells prend la couverture, la remonte sur ces épaules et se retourne. Il va se rendormir. Je suis en short et débardeur, j'ai des frissons, le sol est froid. Je me déplace sur la pointe des pieds car les autres doivent dormir quelque part dans cette maison. Je descends les escaliers pour arriver à la cuisine. Octavia dort dans la canapé et Atom par terre sur le tapis. Je continue mon chemin et trouve Jasper dans la salle de bain. Le sol doit être gelé, je vais chercher une couverture. Je le couvre et vais dans la cuisine. Je m'arrête quand je vois Bellamy, il est assis sur un tabouret et il a la tête entre les bras sur le bar. Je ne fais pas de bruit, je cherche un cachet. Il lève la tête en entendant le tiroir s'ouvrir. Il me fixe, il a les yeux nuageux. En me voyant sortir un cachet ces yeux s'illuminent. Je me retiens de lâcher un rire. Je lui en tant un. Quand nos mains se touchent je rougis. Je pense à hier, on a passer des heures à danser coller.

-Merci, dit-il la voix enroué.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

-Ca serait vraiment parfait, oui.

Je lui remplis un verre d'eau et lui tend, encore une fois nos mains se touchent et je rougis. Je m'assieds en face de lui et prend mon cachet. Il me sourit, je crois qu'il m'aime bien après tout. Je lui rends son sourire.

-Maux de tête ?

-Affreux. Ca m'a réveillé.. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à 8h ?

-Mon réveille à sonner..

-Quoi tu as sérieusement un reveille à 8 heures le week-end ? Il me regardait les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es complètement folle !

-On chacun ça façon de vivre, non ?

Il me sourit, je ne reponds pas, comme tout le monde il me juge, je travaille beaucoup parce que c'est comme ça que je veux vivre. Il est peut être le roi de la fête mais moi non et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me juge.

-Hey, tu m'en veux ? Je suis désolé, c'est vrai, tu as le droit de vivre comme tu veux, je n'ai pas à juger.

Cette fois je lui souris. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'être ami avec lui, je crois que je l'aime bien. Je verrais avec le temps, _carpe diem_, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte pour aller m'habiller.

-Attends, me laisse pas seul.

-Il faut que je me prépare, j'ai du travail, je lui souris tristement.

-Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui

-Dáccord ..

Je recommence a partir quand il se lève, me tire vers lui.

-Oublions la partie ou je t'ai dragué hier, veux-tu ? J'aimerais bien être ami avec toi.

-Très bien, je pense que j'aimerais être amie avec toi aussi.

-Hey salut vous deux.

On s'écarte très rapidement. Wells nous sourit, je lui rend et monte me changer. Il fait beau dehors, je décide de mettre ce short taille haute avec ce débardeur que je rentre dedans. Je me fais une tresse pour changer de mes chignons. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, me démaquille et descend. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine tout le monde est levé, un verre d'eau et un cachet dans chaque main. Je ris, mon cachet fait effet. Il le regarde tous, je leur souris.

-Attends comment tu fais pour être aussi belle un lendemain de cuite et avec seulement 3 heures de sommeil ? Dit Miller.

-A tu es vraiment trop jolie Clarke. Me lance Octavia.

-Je me suis juste réveillé avant vous. Je n'étais pas mieux que vous il y a 20 minutes.

-Je confirme, dit Bellamy dans un sourire.

-Clarke? Jasper rougis.

-Oui, j'ai vu que tu as vomi partout dans ma salle de bain. Je ris.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperais de ça plus tard.

-Non, non, dis-moi comment nettoyer.

-Needs a context.

-Clarke, à midi je retrouve mon père, Sarah et ta mère au restaurant. Tu te joins à nous.

Ma bonne humeur descend directement, je ne souris plus et ne ris plus. Ma mère ? Il faut vraiment que je vienne ? Le regard de Wells me confirme que c'est une obligation. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir alors que je viens de me prendre une cuite, de draguer, de me faire des amis. Je ne vais pas pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Wells soutient mon regard, je le fusille. Il ne bouge pas, il me connait, je prendrais n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas venir. Je me retourne et monte chercher mes affaires. Quand je redescends avec un gros livre, ils sont tous dans le salon à me regarder comme si j'étais une étrangère.

-Tu fermeras à clé quand vous partirez.

-Clarke ..

-On se voit là bas.

Je pars en claquant la porte, je pense qu'il vont questionner Wells. Il n'a pas interêt à parler. Ma mère est un sujet de conversation que j'ai seulement avec Wells. Je me dirige à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Je travaille comme jamais, les informations s'enchainent, les dessins et les schémas aussi. Je regarde ma montre, il est 11h30. Je me lève et me dirige vers le restaurant. Wells m'attend devant, il me sourit, je ne lui rends pas. Je me mets à côté de lui.

-Elle est là ?

-Oui, ça va bien se passer Clarke.

-Ouai.

Il place sa main dans mon dos et on rentre dans le restaurant. Je vois Sarah assise à côté de Jaha, je lui souris. Elle me le rend, je vais dire bonjour à Sarah et Jaha puis enfin à ma mère. Elle se lève, me prend dans ces bras, je me détends. J'aime me retrouver dans ces bras. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, Wells est entre Sarah et moi. Il me prend la main sous la table et me donne une légère pression. Le déjeuner se passe bien, on discute de tout et de rien.

-Alors ma chérie comment se passe tes études ?

Voilà la question que je ne voulais pas abordé, je respire un grand coup.

-Bien maman, les cours sont très intéressant. J'aime vraiment apprendre. Et toi le boulot ?

-Ca va, je ne dors quasiment plus à l'appartement, je passe beaucoup de temps là-bas. Et tu t'es fait un programme pour travailler ?

-Ca ce n'est pas nouveau.. Oh je vais en cours et une fois le cours fini je vais à la bibliothèque pour écrire et faire des schémas. Je trouve que ça marche plutôt bien.

-Et ça marche plutôt bien car tu as obtenu la très brillante note de 18 à mon interrogation Clarke. Jaha me souris.

-Waah, tu es vraiment forte. Sarah me sourit.

-Oui, c'est pas trop mal. Vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?

_Pas trop mal ? Pas trop mal ?! _C'est génial ..

-Oui, hier Wells nous à présenter au Club, votre fille est géniale.

_Noooon, nooon, nooon !_ Wells regarde Sarah avec des grands yeux, je regarde ma mère avec un petit regard.

-Au Club ? Vous etes sortie hier ?

-Oui j'ai emené Clarke avec des amis à moi, elle travaille beaucoup, je voulais lui changer les idées.

-Et toi tu t'es laissée embarquer la dedans ?

-Je suis desolée maman, je voulais profiter de Wells, je ne le vois plus.

-Tu n'as pas honte ! Toute cette énergie que j'ai mis à te faire entrer dans les meilleures ecoles, tu la gaspille en sortant avec des "amis". Combien de fois je te l'ai dis ? Tu n'as pas d'amis, tu es seule, c'est pour toi que tu dois travailler, pour ton avenir, les amis sont des distractions bien trop grandes. Tu ne respect dont pas la mémoire de ton père, te ne me respect dont pas assez pour sortir en boîte de nuit. Tu me déçois Clarke. C'est bien normal que tu n'es pas la note maximal si tu sors tout le temps.

Ca voix part dans les aigue, elle s'énerve de plus en plus. J'encaisse les coup, comme d'habitude. Je ne lui reponds pas, je baisse les yeux. Les larmes montent. Je suis seulement sortie une fois. Et cela m'a rendu heureuse. Pourquoi elle ne compends pas. Je ne veux pas être seule, je suis bien avec ce groupe d'ami, ce sont mes amis. Ils me font sourire et amènent de la joie dans mon travail. Je me lève, Wells me regarde, il s'excuse dans son regard.

-Je suis desolée Maman, je vais y aller, je dois travailler, je vous laisse. Merci Jaha pour ce repas.

Je me penche pour embrasser ma mère, elle s'écarte, je soupire, elle ne veux pas me dire au revoir. Les larmes sont de plus en plus présentes, il faut que je sorte d'ici.

-Tu n'es pas ma fille. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué à sortir.

-Au revoir maman.

Je sors du restaurant, les larmes coulent, je cours dans la rue, je veux rentrer, je veux me cacher dans le grenier et pleurer, comme quand j'étais petite, quand j'arrive, je monte les marches deux a deux, je monte dans le grenier, je le ferme, je suis dans le noir, les larmes, les sanglots. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je me couche en boule sur le sol. Je pleure, jusqu'à m'endormir.

Le temps d'une soirée j'ai été une fille heureuse, me revoilà, fille d'Abigael Griffin, qui à encore une fois déçue ça mère.

* * *

**J'ai pris les messages que vous m'envoyez en compte, j'ai donc fais apparaître la mère de Clarke, je voulais donc savoir ce vous en pensiez !  
La relation Bell, Clarke va avancer doucement. **

**Encore une fois merci pour les encouragements et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, sur ce chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6

Je me réveille dans mon lit, je ne me souviens pas être sortie du grenier. Je me tourne et trouve mon lit vide, si ce n'est pas Wells qui m'a mis là qui c'est ? Quand Wells me couche il se couche toujours avec moi. Je regarde mon réveille, il est 5 heures de l'après-midi, je me lève, je descends dans la cuisine, je mange une pomme, je respire doucement. Mon mal de tête est revenu a la charge. Je reprends un cachet. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et je vois Wells suivi de toute la petite colonie entrer dans ma maison, les garçon sont en tenue de sport et les filles en short avec des chapeau de paille. Ils ne font pas de bruit, et se dirigent directement dans le jardin. Ils ne m'ont pas vue, il ne se doute pas que je ne dors plus. Je les observe tous coucher dans l'herbe, j'ai envie de me joindre à eux. En plus Wells part demain soir. Je me dirige vers eux, quand Jasper me voit il me sourit. Je lui rends, je les observe. A part Jas, personne ne m'a vue. Il discute, Octavia allongé sur le ventre a coté d'Atom qui lui est assis en tailleur. Jas et Monty sont assis les jambes ecartées et se font passer le ballon, ils ressemblent à des enfants. Je ris silencieusement. Sarah est sur les genoux de Wells, ils discutent dans leurs coins, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas traumatisée par la scène du restaurant.. Raven et Miller discutent avec Bellamy. Ce dernier est allongé sur le dos, les jambes croisées, un chapeau de paille sur les yeux et il sourit. Ce sourire, il me fait fondre, je me sens mieux de les voir tous là dans mon jardin. Jasper me fait une grimace, je ris, il rit avec moi. Les autres se retournent pour me regarder, même Bellamy a pris la peine de lever son chapeau et de lever la tête. Je viens m'assoir avec eux, entre Bellamy et Wells.

-Clarke.. Je suis désolée pour ce midi, je savais pas.. Sarah se confond en excuses.

-Ecoute, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de me le sortir si tu n'avais pas dit ça. Ne t'inquiète pas ça fait 18 ans. Je connais. Je lui souris.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De rien, Bell, comme je vous l'ai dit ça ne regarde que Clarke, Sarah et moi.

-Très bien, alors princesse bien dormi ?

-J'ai encore mal à la tête, et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

-Jouer au basket, et même que Raven et moi on a gagné. Me dit Miller.

-Felicitation ! Vous voulez rester ici ce soir ?

-Ooooh oui, on pourrait se faire une soirée cinémas ! Octavia est tout éxcité.

-Horreur, Action ou Amour ? Wells propose.

On a finalement compté, 4 personnes pour horreur, 2 personnes pour amour et 4 pour action. Du coup on a choisi de regarder 2 films d'horreur, 2 d'action et 1 d'amour. Comme ça tout le monde est content. Je sors les films choisi. On commence avec un film d'horreur. Wells prend Sarah sur ces genoux sur un fauteuil, Raven se retrouve coincé entre Jasper et Miller sur des poufs qu'on a posé par terre. Octavia a choisi la stratégie et se place sur le second fauteil avec Atom, ils sont serrés mais je pense que c'est le but. Moi je me retrouve entre Bellamy et Monty. Je rigole avec Monty avant le début du film. Je l'aime beaucoup il est vraiment gentil avec moi. Je prête des couvertures à tout le monde. Il est 18 heures, le film commence. Je serre la couverture contre moi, j'ai peur, je pousse des petits cris. Monty rit à mes crie, Bellamy ne bouge pas a côté de moi. Je me blottis donc contre Monty. Le film se termine vers 20 heures, Wells enchaine direct avec le film d'action. Je ris à gorge deployée, Monty et moi on commente le film avec Jasper, Miller et Raven. Bellamy ne bouge toujours pas, je me suis redressé.

-Oh la pauvre tache, il n'est même pas capable de nager jusqu'au continent. Raven rit à mon commentaire.

-Parce que toi tu pourrais ?

-Bien sur ! Dis-je en me retournant vers Bellamy.

-Ah oui ? Je suis sur que je nage plus loin que toi !

-Un de ces 4 on va a la piscine et on verra qui fait le plus de longueur mon petit !

-Mon petit ? Il rit.

Son rire est mélodieux, j'adore l'entendre rire, il est tellement beau, tout son visage s'illumine quand il rit.

-C'est une expression, je lui tire la langue.

-Taisez-vous les deux super héros là. Raven nous gronde.

Je ris en regardant Bellamy, qui me fait un clin d'oeil, je lui tire la langue et lui se met à rire.

-Chuuuuut !

Cette fois on se tait. Tout le monde se concentre dans le film, je ris, me décontracte entre mes deux compères. Au fur et à mesure du film, je me retrouve dans les bars de monty, le dos appuyé contre son flan et les jambes tendues sur Bellamy. Monty lui me tient contre lui et a posé sa tête sur la mienne. Bellamy, lui a ses mains sur mes jambes et s'est affalé dans le canapé. Je me sens bien avec eux deux. De temps en temps Monty me chuchote des betises dans les oreilles, je ris. A la fin du film il est quasiment 22 heures. Je me lève pour amener des chips et faire cuire des pizzas avec Monty. Je rigole avec lui assise sur un tabouret.

-Dis moi, Bell il te plaît ein ?

-Il est plutôt mignon, mais je ne me vois pas en couple avec lui.

-Pourtant, je vous ai vue hier dans le club, vous dansiez vraiment très proche.

-Oui, mais on a dit qu'on oubliait ça, pour être amis. Je rougis.

-Le rouge de tes joues me dit le contraire !

-Tais-toi donc Monty !

-Elles arrivent ces pizzas ?! Me crie Wells.

-Oui, oui !

-On reparlera de Bellamy, toi et moi me souffle Monty.

On se rend dans le salon pour recommencer le film avec des assiettes pleine de nourriture. Cette fois, je me calle contre Bellamy qui m'accueille contre son flan et les jambes sur Monty. Le film d'amour peut commencer. C'est un beau film, je suis complétement captivée par le film jusqu'à ce qu'il y est un répliquee qui me perturbe. Bellamy se penche contre mon oreille et me souffle que c'est de ce film que vient sont "Embrasse moi Clarke, parce que je ne t'embrasserais pas." Je ris, la fin du film me fait pleurer comme à chaque fois. Je me mouche. Les garçons enchainent directement avec le film d'horreur. Je me retrouve rapidement dans les bras de Bellamy, les deux jambes ramener sous mon menton, le bras de Bellamy par dessus mes épaules et son autre main me frotte les jambes d'un mouvement rassurant. Quand Monty met les derniers films à 00h30, je me sens fatigué par toute cette montée d'adrénaline. Je calle ma tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy et lui laisse son bras sur mes épaules.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans les bras de Bellamy qui monte les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Je le regarde et il me sourit. Il me pause sur mon lit et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Octavia et Atom ont trouvé une chambre tout comme Wells et Sarah et Raven et Jasper. Monty et Millers dorment dans le salon et je pense que je vais aller les rejoindre.

-Tu peux rester aussi, si tu veux ne pas dormir par terre.

Bellamy me regarde étonné, je lui fais un sourire timide. Il acquiesce avec un grand sourire, il enlève ses chaussures et ces chaussettes, puis il se met dans le lit. Je décide de ne pas me changer non plus et de me coucher habiller. Je regarde le réveille 2 heures et demi du matin. Je regarde Bellamy s'allonger, mettre les mains sous sa tête puis fermer les yeux. Je m'allonge aussi puis je tords mes doigts dans ma main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Tes mains n'arrêtent pas de bouger.

-Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à dormir avec ces films d'horreur en tête.

-C'est seulement les films d'horreur ? Il est curieux.

-Non..

-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as dormi toute l'après-midi ?

-Exact.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je déteste en parle. Je m'enfonce dans mon oreiller.

-Alors parlons d'autre chose. Il se tourne sur le côté pour me regarder.

-Et de quoi ? Je tourne la tête vers lui.

-De toi ! Un petit ami ? A qui est cette maison ? Tu vis toute seule dedans ? Parles moi de ta famille ?

-Pas de petit copain, c'est la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi avec mes parents, elle est à moi et oui, je vis seule. Je n'ai plus de famille, seulement Wells et ma mère. A toi !

-Pas de petite amie, je vis en chambre d'étudiant, avec Atom. Ma famille, c'est ma mère et Octavia. Mais, ma mère vit loin d'ici donc.. Ton sport préféré ? Ta couleur préférée ? Ton plat préféré ?

-Natation, violet, tout ce qui est a base de pâte. Je ris.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as défié ! Mais je ne suis plus d'accord, c'est de la triche. Il rit

-Non pas du tout, c'est un petit avantage, mais toi avec tes muscles ça te donne un avantage aussi !

-Mouais, je ne suis pas d'accord, je dis que tu triches.

-Non, non. dis-je dans un éclat de rire.

Bellamy me fait les gros yeux puis place sa main sur ma bouche, je dois rire trop fort pour monsieur. Ca main sent bon, je ris d'avantage. Il me fusille du regard, puis se met a rire avec moi, je n'en peux plus. Les larmes commencent à couler, il les essuie avec sa main libre. Sa main sur ma joue me fait frissonner, je rougis, ces yeux trouvent les miens, son regard me transperce de par en par. Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de ce regard. Ma bouche toujours prisonnière de sa main, je souris. Il doit le sentir, car il me rend mon sourire.

Tout d'un coup je vois de la malice dans son regard, je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il se retrouve au dessus de moi, il place mes mains sous ces genoux et commence à me chatouiller les côté tout en gardant sa main sur ma bouche. J'explose de rire, j'ai du mal à respirer par le nez, je me débat, amis il est définitivement plus fort que moi. Quand l'une de mes mains glisse de sous son genou, je commence à lui faire des chatouilles, il se met a rire aussi. Il ressemble à un enfant, ce sourire illumine son visage. Il essaye d'attraper ma main et en se tortillant, il lâche mon autre main et puis ma bouche. J'arrive à tourner pour me retrouver à cheval sur lui. Il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts, plein d'amusement, je lui souris en lui tirant la langue. Il me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Vous êtes plus forte que ce que je pensais Mademoiselle Griffin.

-J'espérais bien vous surprendre Monsieur Blake.

Je descends de sur lui, cette position est gênante. Je m'assieds en tailleur, le dos contre le mur, lui se redresse sur son coude, je lui souris, il me le rend. Ce silence est gênant, autant pour lui que pour moi. Je me sens bizarrement attirer par lui. Cet homme est tous sauf l'homme de mes rêves. Il ne parle que lorsqu'on se retrouve tous les deux, il a des sautes d'humeur. Et le pire, il me prend pour une princesse qui descend de son trône. Je ne veux pas être vue comme ça. Malgré tout je me sens bien en sa présence, ces quelque moment où il me parle, j'ai de nouveau mon age, et je suis bien. Une bataille de chatouille, je n'ai pas fait ça depuis 5 ans au moins. Je le trouve bien sérieux pour son age. Il fait la fête reste avec ces potes, mais il est silencieux. Les beaux mecs comme lui ne devraient-ils pas se pavaner dans le campus et sortir avec plein de filles ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de lui.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A toi. Dis-je.

-Ah oui et que penses-tu de moi ?

-Tu es bizarre et mystérieux.

-Et tu aimes les mecs bizarres et mystérieux ?

-Je ne sais pas.. Je pense que je pourrais arriver à être ami avec eux, mais je ne suis pas sur.. Cette fois c'est moi qui lui fais un clin d'oeil.

-Tant mis alors, il lâche un petit rire.

-Oui.

Après un baîllement de ma part, je m'allonge sur le côté, face a Bellamy qui pose sa tête sur son coussin. Je ferme les yeux et sens sa main remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille. Le contact de sa main me brule la peau. Je m'endors rapidement, dans le même lit que Bellamy.

Encore une fois, il m'a rendu le sourire et il m'a rendu mon age. Je pense sincèrement qu'une amitié est envisageable entre nous.

* * *

**Merci , merci, merci pour les messages positifs !  
Encore une fois donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveille en douceur dans la chaleur et la douceur de mon lit, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je me sens tellement bien la maintenant. Je me souviens tout à coup que je me suis couché avec Bellamy. Je bouge pour me mettre sur le dos mes jambes sont bloqués. Je le bouge pour pouvoir me retourner, quand j'enlève mes jambes, je sens Bellamy remuer à côté de moi. Je me mets sur le dos et je le vois faire pareil, en grognant. Je ris, il me fait une grimace, je ris encore plus, il me pousse. Ca fait maintenant 2 mois que Wells est parti.. La troupe vient dormir chez moi de temps en temps. Hier, on a fait des révisions, car Octavia, Jas, Monty et moi-même avons des examens en début de semaine. Bellamy s'est proposé pour me faire réviser à 00h. On s'est endormie vers 2 heures du matin. C'est la deuxième fois que je dors avec Bellamy, il est toujours si bizarre avec moi, il ne parle que par monosyllabe quand on n'est pas tous les deux. Je n'aime pas ça, mais bon, je passe quand même quelque moment avec lui. Je regarde l'heure, il est 10 heures du matin. Bellamy tire la couette sur ça tête, je ris et la tire en bas, dans un sourire malicieux, il m'attrape et me chatouille. Je hurle, je ris, Monty et Jas arrivent ne courant dans la chambre, ils me défende, mais c'est sans compter sur Octavia qui défend son frère avec des oreillers. On se retrouve donc tous dans ma chambre à faire une bataille de coussin. Je me retrouve sur les épaules de Miller qui descend les marches des escaliers en courant. Je hurle, les autres, se sont arrêté, ils nous suivent. Millers s'arrête devant ma piscine. Je hurle que je ne veux pas y aller, mais les autres me regardent en rigolant. Millers me prend dans ces bras et avant que je n'ai le temps de m'accrocher à lui me balance dans l'eau. Je sors de l'eau et le prends dans mes bras pour retourner dans l'eau. Très vite les autres nous rejoignent. La bataille d'oreiller devient une bataille d'eau. Après une bonne heure de betises Raven, Miller et Jas sortent de l'eau. Je reste pour faire des longueurs. Je nage tranquillement quand je vois des pieds dans l'eau, je les attrape et fait couler la personne. Quand Bellamy sort de l'eau, il crache de l'eau. Je ris le plus fort que je peux. Les autres aussi. Lui sort de l'eau en boudant.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demande Octavia.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Donc tout le monde dehors après manger.

-Ok, madame je travaille tout le temps.

Je sors de la piscine, je monte me laver et m'habiller, en descendant, j'entends ma mère hurler mon nom. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier. Attendez ! Ma mère ? Oh mon dieu.. Je m'habille en 4 ème vitesse. Je me fais un chignon et je descends pour la voir plus en colère que jamais.

-Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tout le monde se trouve dans le salon à regarder ma mère devenir hystérique de voir des gens chez nous. Elle n'est pas bette, elle a bien compris qu'ils sont mes amis.

-Je viens te voir car Jaha, me dit que tu as de très bonnes notes et que j'ai eu tords de m'emporter l'autre jour et je découvre ca ! Regarde l'état de la maison ! Tu te rends compte !

-Maman.. Attend qu'ils soient partis s'il te plait !

-Non, je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un dans cette maison ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu veux y vivre. Tu devrais avoir honte ! De plus je me doute que tu es réellement de bonne note si tu restes tout le temps avec ces pauvres adolescents.

-MAMAN ! Stop ! On va dehors ! Et vous vous sortez d'ici ! Dis-je en m'adressant à mes amis qui me regardaient les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Je prends le pull de Jas et lui lance dessus, j'ouvre la porte et leur cri de sortir de cette maison. Octavia s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ces bras, mais je la repousse, plus violemment que je l'aurais voulu. Atom et Bellamy m'auraient presque tuer du regard si ils n'étaient pas sortis rapidement pour aller voir O. Les autres ne me regardaient même pas. Bien joué Maman, je viens de perdre les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai passé l'après-midi à me faire engueuler par ma mère qui est devenue totalement hystérique, elle lance mes assiettes dans la maison. Elle ne voulait rien écouter. Au bout de 3 heures, je me mis a pleurer, ce qui la calma légèrement pendant 5 minutes, elle me prit dans ces bras puis repartie. Apres qu'elle est restée 5 heures a la maison, elle parti, me laissant ranger ce qu'elle avait cassé. Je mis de la musique le plus fort possible. Je me dépechais de ranger. Et je partis me coucher.. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencer..

* * *

J'arrivais très tôt au campus ce matin, je voulais croiser personne, je me mis dans un coin et attendis que les cours commencent. Je vis Atom, Bellamy et Miller aller au terrain de sport. Ils font des études sportives donc tous les matins, ils ont entrainement. Je les regarde commencer leur entrainement. Dès que la salle de classe fut ouverte je me précipite au premier rang, et fut vite entouré d'inconnus. Jaha me sourit, à la fin du cours, il me fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau. Il s'excusa encore et encore du comportement de ma mère. Il la connaît et il est venu la chercher après les 5 heures d'hystérie, il ne m'a pas parlé beaucoup et il tenait à parler avec moi aujourd'hui. Il s'excuse, encore et encore, mais il n'y est pour rien. Il me parle pendant 10 minutes, mais je n'écoute pas. Je me précipite à la bibliothèque, je me mis dans un coin à une table déjà occupé. Je me cachais. Je vis O, Jas et Monty rentrer avec Raven. Ils s'assirent à une table, je les vis travailler comme si de rien était, il rigole. A midi je passa au snack du coin, pris un sandwich et partie aussi vite que j'étais venue. Quand je vis Miller à l'autre bout du trottoir avec une jeune fille je baisse les yeux très vite, je ne veux pas affronter son regard.. Quand il m'a apeller je l'ai ignoré. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne peux plus leur parler, ils vont poser des questions et je ne veux pas y répondre. Puis ils doivent me haïr, vue comme j'ai repousser Octavia et comment je les ai jeté dehors.

Je me cache. Les jours, s'enchainent, c'est le même rythme. Je suis redevenue la Clarke, triste et solitaire. Je vais au bar le soir et rentre avec des gars de temps en temps, mais c'est principalement pour discuter avec Marc, le barman. Il est gentil avec moi. Quand je ramène des gars, je couche avec eux et puis je m'en débarrasse le lendemain. Je ne veux pas leur parler, les connaître. Mon cœur se sert à chaque fois que je croise la troupe. Ils ne me regardent même plus avec le temps. De temps en temps, je croise le regard de Bellamy, ce regard profond que j'aime tant. Je détourne rapidement les yeux. Tout le monde sait que je couche à droite à gauche à cause d'un mec du campus avec qui je l'ai fait. Les mecs commencent à me tourner autour, ils me veulent. Je me sens regarder, enfin. Je ne donne plus de nouvelles à Wells, je le décevrais lui aussi, s'il savait ce qu'il se passe et je ne veux pas décevoir Wells. Je vois ma mère 1 fois pas semaine. Je ne regarde plus personnes, j'aurais trop peur de croiser le regard de Bell, O, Jas, Monty ou Raven, ou même n'importe qui de la troupe. Je continue ma route seule, comme toujours. Je ne pleure plus, tout se passe bien avec ma mère, elle est fière de moi, je crois. Je suis contente. Je vais voir la tombe de mon père avec elle 1 fois par semaine, je ne vais jamais à la tombe de mon père, je hais la visiter, c'est comme me planter un couteau dans le cœur et le tourner encore et encore, je me rappel de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Mais le pire fut les jours d'après. J'en ai tellement voulu à ma mère, elle ne s'est jamais excusée. J'avais seulement 8 ans. Après être allée à la tombe de mon père, on prend un café. On ne parle que travail, c'est la seule chose qu'on a en commun. Mais elle me sourit, me serre dans ces bras, bien plus souvent que quand j'étais enfant.

La bibliothécaire m'a offert les clés pour que je puisse travailler tard le soir, bien sur avec l'accord de Jaha. Tout cela est ridicule, je suis ridicule. Ce rythme de vie est incroyable. Je me fais penser à ma mère. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler, qu'elle sorcière, elle fait. Je veux des enfants, les élever comme une vraie mère le ferait. Je veux que l'on me voit comme la mère parfaite. Chirurgienne très prometteuse qui élève ces enfants mieux que personne. Mais au train où je vais, je ne serais jamais une mère parfaite, ni même une mère.

La nuit, je ne dors pas ou très peu, je me tourne dans mon lit, il a l'odeur de Bellamy. Je me sens tellement mal, seule et effrayé.

* * *

Ca fait maintenant un mois que je ne parle plus a personne et que j'ai cette réputation de fille facile.. Tous les jours, les mecs me reluquent de haut en bas, je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais juste oublier, a quel point ma mère me pourris la vie, a quel point je suis seule. Je me sens mal à l'aise de marcher dans ces couloirs. Je m'arrête quand j'aperçois Bellamy avec un pompom girl, elle rit, lui a une main sur ces cuisses et sourit. Je décide que ça ne devait pas m'affecter. Je me mets à traverser le couloir quand je sens une main sur mes fesses. Je me retourne pour voir cet imbécile de John Murffy. Il joue dans l'équipe de Bellamy. Il est avec ces potes et me regarde en rigolant.

-Alors poupée, qui a fini dans ton lit hier ?

-La ferme Murffy.

-Tu vas me parler autrement, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec tous les mecs que je croise. Ca doit être pour ça que tu es toujours toute seule.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit con, je sais pourquoi aucune fille ne veut de toi.

Je m'apprête à partir quand Murffy me prend le bras et m'emmène dans un coin pour me coincer entre lui et le mur, je le pousse mais il attrape mes main. Son autre main sur ma bouche, il me dit que moi, je vais le prendre dans mon lit, je lui mets un coup de genou dans le ventre et il s'éloigne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire Murffy ?

-Rien, je me casse, cette salope a trop de caractère pour moi.

La voix chaude de Bellamy me rassure, je me détends, même s'il ne me parle plus il ne me fera jamais de mal, j'en suis sure. Les larmes montent rapidement. Je glisse dans le coin ou John m'a coincé et m'assieds pour pleurer. Je sens le regard de Bellamy. Il est toujours debout en face de moi.

-Bell, chéri, tu fais quoi ?

-On se voit plus tard Marie, je vais rester là un moment.

Je le sens s'assoir à côté de moi, il est a quelques centimètres de moi, je n'arrive pas a m'arrêter de pleurer, tout la frustration, de ce mois sors en cette instant. Bellamy ne bouge pas, assis a coté de moi. Je sanglote pendant 15 à 20 minutes. Au bout de 10 minutes il passe sa main dans mes cheveux les caresses, mes pleures redoubles, il me tire vers lui, je me retrouve blottis dans ces bras, a pleurer. 10 Minutes plus tard mes pleures, on cessé, je me redresse, le regarde dans les yeux en essuyant les miens, il me colle un bisou rassurant sur le front. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux juste 2 minutes. Il ne parle pas, il sait tout à fait quand parler et quand se taire. Ce silence est reposant, son bras autour de moi est reposant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne participe pas aux rumeurs, mais je les entends. Tu couches avec pas mal de monde à ce qu'il parait ..

-Les rumeurs à ton sujet sont les mêmes qu'aux miens, sauf que toi tu es un mec et un mec qui couche a droite a gauche c'est super cool. Moi, je suis juste une pute.

-Ne parle pas comme ça !

Il me gronde comme si j'étais une gamine, je suis en colère contre lui. Il me parle de rumeur, on peut en parler longtemps dans ce cas, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses a dire dans son cas !

-Détends-toi Clarke, je vais pas te manger.. Aller reviens là s'il te plait.

Je me rapproche de lui, dans l'énervement, je m'étais écarté. A nouveau il m'attire contre lui et pose ma tête contre son torse. Il me caresse les cheveux. Je sens d'autres personnes s'assoir à côté de nous. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Octavia et Jas, je suppose que les autres sont là aussi. Je sens une main dans mon dos. Je me redresse pour tous les regarder, mon regard fui. Ils sont tous assis par terre dans le couloir.

-Clarke, ça va ? La voix douce et mélodieuse d'Octavia me fait du bien.

-Oui, ça va, je vais y aller.

-Alors ça non, tu arrêtes de nous fuir ! On est tes amis non de nom ! Monty s'énerve.

-Je suis désolée, je ne me sentais pas de vous voir après que vous ayez vu ma mère. Je pensais que vous m'en vouliez. Je suis désolée O, je ne voulais pas être méchante, mais j'avais besoin que vous sortiez de cette maison. Je ne pouvais pas tout gérer. Je suis tellement désolée..

-On ne t'en veut pas ! On t'en a jamais voulu. Enfin si un peu quand tu t'es mis à nous éviter. Tu me manques Clarke.

-Oh non, O ne pleure pas ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir évité, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas avoir à vous fournir des explications, je ne veux rien expliquez à personne. Ma vie est comme ça et je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais ta mère...

-Non, O respect Clarke un peu, cette fois, c'est Atom qui gronde Octavia.

Je souris, ils sont tous la a me regarder et moi, je suis comme une pauvre cloche qui a évité ces amis pendant 1 mois. Je suis trop nulle. Je leur souris et Jasper vient me faire un câlin. Comme je suis coller à Bellamy, il en fait un à Bell. O et Monty se rajoute. Je sens Bellamy mal à l'aise a coté de moi, mais il ne bouge pas. Miller, Raven, Atom viennent aussi. Tout le monde fait un câlin à tout le monde. Je me sens tellement aimé. Mon cœur se gonfle d'amour. Je ne ferais plus la bêtise de les abandonner. C'est ma famille.

* * *

**Encore un nouveau chapitre. Celui la n'est pas ecrit comme les autres. Le temps passe plus vite. **

**Encore merci, vos messages me font toujours plaisir, et me donne envie de ré-écrire un chapitre tout de suite. Vous me motivez !  
Donnez moi encore et toujours vos avis ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

-Hé ! Toi là bas ! Qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec ca ?

Je me retourne et vois Wells. Mon dieu, il est là, j'ai envie de pleurer, de me jetter dans ces bras. Mon Wells est ici. Je m'apprête à me jeter dans ces bras quand, je reçois un seau d'eau en pleine tête. Quand je vois Octavia qui rit, je la vise avec mon pistolet à eau. On est en maillot de bain et on mène un grande bataille d'eau.

-Joins toi à moi militaire !

Je lui lance un pistolet à eau qu'il attrape facilement. Je me cache derrière la table qui a été renversé pour l'occasion. On se regarde et on se met à tirer. Bellamy et Miller touché ! Octavia me touche encore un fois, puis Raven et Jasper visent Octavia. Monty me regarde et se met à rire, on est tous trempé. Wells rit avec nous en nous traitant de gamin. On s'arrête tous pour se regarder, Bellamy me regarde dans les yeux, et me souris. Je me sens bien comme ça avec eux. Pourtant hier c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père. Ca y est 10 ans qu'il est partie. Je suis allé le visiter au cimetière, j'y suis restée 1 heure, j'ai parlé comme s'il était la.

Les autres arrivent pour dire bonjour à Wells. Il a une permission d'une semaine cette fois. Aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale pour lui et moi. Il me sert dans ces bras fort comme toutes les années, comme l'année de mes 8 ans. Je me colle contre lui.

-Hé, ça vous dit un cinémas ? On est vacances après tout on peut bien en profiter ! Dit Atom.

Octavia le regarde amoureusement, il lui souris. Ce petit couple est vraiment trop beau. Ca va faire 2 mois qu'ils sont ensembles maintenant. Bellamy a toujours du mal mais ne dit rien. De temps en temps on se prend une après midi tout les deux pour discuter, et il m'en parle. La dernière fois c'était i mois. Il est devenu un peu comme mon ami le plus proche. Octavia et Raven le sont aussi. On passe de nombreuses après-midi shooping. D'ailleurs cette après-midi on va faire du shooping tous ensemble avec les mecs. Ca va être géniale.  
Suivant l'idée d'Atom on va tous au cinémas, Sarah nous rejoins. Je m'assieds à côté de Wells, Octavia et Atom se mettent à côté de moi, je me sens seule entre tous ces couples.

-Le film etait génial !

-Bof, j'ai connu mieux. Dit Millers.

-Quoi ? Il était vraiment bien, les personnages avaient une complicité de fou. Dis-je en tapant des mains.

-Tu as vraiment trouvé ça bien ?

-Ouai, je penses que c'est le manque d'action qui te fait dire ça.

-Peut être madame l'experte.

Il m'attrape et passe un bras sur mes épaules, on continue à débattre sur le film en avancant. On est tout devant les autres nous suivent. Miller et moi on est très proche, très tactile, mais rien ne se passera entre nous. On en a même parlé plus d'une fois de notre relation bizarre parce que tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble et qu'on ne veut pas le dire. Après avoir mangé au McDonald, on se dirige vers les magasins.

-Je propose qu'on se divise en plusieur groupe. Dis Octavia accroché au bras d'Atom.

-Pourquoi pas dis Raven.

-Je vais avec Atom dans ce cas.

-Moi avec Sarah. Dis Wells.

-Très bien vue qu'il reste 4 garçons et 2 filles je propose qu'on fasse 2 groupe d'une fille et de deux garçons.

-Moi je veux être avec Raven dis Jasper en me tirant la langue.

-Et moi avec Clarke. Miller s'approche de moi.

-Très bien, alors moi je prends Monty dis Raven.

Je me retouve donc avec Miller et Bellamy qui avance vers moi les mains dans les poches en souriant légèrement. Il a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Alors on vas où princesse ? Bellamy me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Ici.

Je me précipite comme une enfant vers le magasin de mon choix. Les deux zigoto me suivent en dicutant. Je commence à regarder les robes. J'en trouve deux. Millers m'appele pour me montrer un tee-shirt vintage magnifique. Je tape dans mes mains et le prend en souriant. J'entant Bellamy rire. Je leur montre les robes, puis on continue à faire les rayon. Je me retrouve avec une bonne dizaine d'article. Je vais donc dans une cabine d'esseyage. Ils s'assoient et attendent que je fasse un défilé. Je sors avec un short, un peu long comme je les aimes. Millers me dit de tourner. Ils approuvent. Ensuite j'essaye un tee-shirt toujours avec le short. Cette fois la coupe est pas top. J'enchaine les tenues et les avis, puis je me glisse dans une robe.

-Millers ? Bellamy ?

-Oui ? C'est Bellamy qui me repond.

-Tu peux venir fermer ma robe, je n'y arrive pas. Il se glisse dans la cabine d'esseyage. Ces doigts glissent sur ma peau. La fermeture est sur le côté. Ces doigts brulent ma peau. Il remonte la fermeture et me regarde dans la glace en face de moi. Je lui souris. Il me le rend. Je me tourne pour être face a lui.

-Tu en penses quoi?

-Tu es magnifique Clarke. Comme toujours. Il me fait un clin d'oeil.

Je rougis et il rigole, on est très proche. Il a toujours ca main sur la fermeture. Je sens des caresses sur le tissus. Je fremis. Il me regarde dans les yeux, il est magnifique et tellement sérieux avec ce regard. Il met ces mains sur mes hanches pour se rapprocher, nos corps sont collés. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _Doucement je le vois se pencher vers moi. Il me colle un baiser sur le front, il le fait tout le temps depuis ce jour ou Murffy m'a fait pleurer. Je le sens s'attarder. Quand il se décolle je lève légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il me souris. Je lui rends. Son regard se dirige sur mes lèvres. Je le sens se rapprocher. Je ne pense plus à rien. Ces lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes quand Miller nous appele. Il se recule d'un coup. Il enlève ces mains de moi comme s'il venait de se bruler. On sort de la cabine. Je montre ma robe à Miller. Il me trouve belle dedans. Je vais la prendre. Je rentre dans la cabine et me colle contre le mur. Il me faut 5 minutes pour réflechir. Bellamy voulait m' oh mon dieu, j'en avais tellement envie.. Je me souviens de cette première soirée en boîte où il m'avait demandé de l'embrasser. Je n'en revient pas. Pourquoi il est comme ca. Il en a eue des occasions de m'embrasser, quand on est tout les deux. Mais il n'a jamais rien tenté. Pourquoi là ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai juste envie de l'embrasser ou si j'aimerais être en couple avec lui. Non pas un couple. Ce serais trop bizarre, il est comme mon meilleur ami. Ca gacherais tout. J'ai besoin de lui. Il est ma bouée de sauvetage. Même si je ne lui est jamais parlé de mon enfance. Il m'écoute quand ça va pas. Et je fais de même. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre. Il n'y aura jamais de baiser.

La journée continue, on fait des magasins pour les garcons, je les aide à choisir. J'ai même trouvé une chemise magnifique pour Bellamy. On fait comme si de rien était. Miller se doute de rien.

Une fois a la maison je met de la musique et sors de l'alcool, on boit, on rit. La soirée se passe super bien. Il y a plus de monde que prévu chez moi car chacun à dit à ces amis de venir. Je monte pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand je lève la tête je vois Bellamy dans le miroir. Il me sourit, entre dans la salle de bain, et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je m'assoie sur la baignoire, je sais qu'il veut parler. Quoi que ! Il a une bouteille de whisky à la main. Je n'aime pas le wisky. Il sassoie à coté de moi et boit une gorgé.

-Ca va Bell ?

-Je penses que je suis bouré mais ca va, il rit.

-Je penses aussi, tu devrait peut-être arrêter non ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu princesse ? Je connais mes limites. Il me tire la langue, je lui repond en tirant la langue moi aussi.

Il passe un bras sur mes épaules, m'attire contre lui et pose sa tête sur la mienne. Je souris, j'aime être contre lui. Il colle un baisé dans mes cheveux. Je lui souris.

-Tu sais pour tout à l'heure dans la cabine d'esseyage ?

-Oui ? dis-je en rougissant

-Je sais pas si je voulais vraiment t'embrasser. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit..

-C'est mieux que ca ne ce soit pas passé ein ?

-Je sais pas, sur le moment j'en avait vraiment envie.

-Tu sais que ça peut gâcher notre relation, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'un baisé ou de quelque chose du genre.

-Il me faudra bien plus qu'un baisé où qu'une nuit avec toi pour que je m'éloigne de toi, tête de mûle.

-Arrête ca ! C'est toi !

-Gamine va ! Dis ma soeur et Atom ca se passe bien ?

-Oui.. Arrête de t'inquiete il faut bien qu'un jour ta soeur est une peine de coeur.

-Tu en a eu une toi ?

-Oui..

-Raconte !

-Un gars, il s'appelle Finn, j'étais avec lui pendant mes années lycée, on était ensemble depuis 6 mois quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il sortait avec une fille depuis déjà 2 ans..

-Tu étais la seconde fille ?

-C'est ça.. J'ai passé 1 semaine de vacance enfermée dans ma chambre à pleurer, ma mère me hurlais de sortir mais je pouvais pas l'affronter alors que j'avais le coeur en miette. Au bout d'une semaine je me suis mise à travailler, et depuis j'ai pas eu de copain sérieux, des mecs de passage, des amourettes de 1 mois maximum. Et toi ?

-Off j'ai aimé des filles mais je penses pas avoir vraiment aimé quelqu'un genre au point où tu devais aimer ce Finn. Mais là, j'ai envie de t'embrasser !

-Arrête ca, c'est bon.

Je me lève en rigolant, mais il m'attrape et m'assieds sur ces genoux et calle ça tête dans mon coup. Il est complètement bourer, en discutant on c'est fait passer la bouteille. Je me suis forcée pour lui faire plaisir. Je sens qu'il commence à dormir. Je regarde l'heure : 2 heures du matin. Je le fais tomber dans la baignoire avec moi sur lui. Il explose de rire et s'arrête directement quand il sent l'eau sur lui. J'ai le pommeau de douche et je l'arrose. Il me regarde et attrape le pommeau. La guerre avait commencé. Je me mit à le chatouiller le pommeau tombe et il me retourne, je me retrouve sous lui dans la baignoire. Il me sourit, je lui rends, il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

-Bellamy, fais pas ca ..

Nos levres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est qu'un baisé après tout.

-Je n'en n'ai pas envie.

-Tu ments, tu mors ta lèvre. Laisse moi t'embrasser, une fois.

-Bell...

Ces lèvres se pose sur les miennes, j'oublie tout. Je passe mes bras autour de son coup et lui approfondis le baisé. Mes mains sont dans ces cheveux, une des siennes sur mes hanches l'autre sur le bord de la baignoire pour ne pas m'écraser. Sa langue rencontre la mienne. Je ne sais plus penser, l'alcool, son odeur, la tendresse de ce moment. Je ne veux jamais l'arrêter, c'est comme si tout allais bien.

.DIEU !

Bellamy se détache rapidement et sort de la baignoire rapidement pour ce retrouver face à Octavia et Wells. Les deux nous regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, j'éteins l'eau et rougis. Bellamy est trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je le suis autant. Puis Wells explose de rire, Octavia ne sais pas quoi dire. Wells redescend directement voir Sarah. Une fois Wells parti Bellamy le suis et je me retrouve donc seule avec Octavia. Je lui raconte en details ce qui c'est passé comme elle me le demande. Je suis toute chamboulée. Pourquoi il est partie ? J'ai refusé et il l'a quand même fait.

Je redescend, Bell est assis au bord de la piscine avec une fille que je ne connais pas. Je me met à boire, j'en arrive à un stade où il faut que j'arrête. Jas, viens, on danse, il me fait boire encore. Je rie, je tombe, on se relève. Jas et moi on se quitte plus, on va embêter les gens. A un moment on s'assieds sur le même canapé que Bellamy et cette fille, il a une main sur ces cuisses.

-C'est ta futur Bell ? Jas est mort de rire.

-La ferme Jas, il drague. Je rie.

Bellamy me regarde bizarrement, c'est lui qui m'embrasse et c'est lui qui drague. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours sue, c'est un homme à femme. On repart puis on finit par revenir, on les embete. La fille s'énèrve et part, on rigole. Bellamy me froudoie du regard. Je ris. Puis d'un coup je me sens mal, tout ce met à tourner. Je regarde Jas, puis Bell. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Je me lève, et marche du mieux que je peux jusqu'aux toilettes, quand j'y arrive enfin, je me met à vomir, tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre, c'est à dire pas grand chose à part de l'alcool. Je sens quelqu'un m'attacher les cheveux avec un élastique puis partir. Je reste la tête contre la cuvette. Je vomis encore et encore. Puis je me réveille dans les bras d'un gars qui me couche dans mon lit, je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui c'est. Puis je me réveille encore quand quelqu'un se glisse à côté de moi dans le lit. La je prends peur et ouvre les yeux.

-Détend toi princesse, c'est moi. Tu ne vas plus vomir ?

-Je crois pas non, mais arrête de faire bouger le lit.

Bellamy se pose, passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les détacher. Il se couche à côté de moi sur le dos. Je suis sur le côté en boule face à lui. Il me prend la main et passe l'autre derrière sa nuque. Ce mec est vraiment étrange. Je n'enlève pas ma main et je m'endors en le regardant.

* * *

**Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. **

**Donnez moi votre avis sur la relation Bellamy/Clarke. Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer entre eux pas la suite ? **

**Merci les amis, bisous ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Je me réveille en douceur, je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je me sens bien, je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je pris pour que je connaisse cette personne. Un bon point, c'est que je ne suis pas nu. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais rapidement ma tête commence à me faire mal. Je sais pertinemment que si je bouge mon ventre va être brassé et je vais avoir une boule dans la gorge. J'essaye de me remémorer la soirée. Je rougis quand je me souviens du baiser de Bellamy. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bien, on était trempé, son corps sur le mien. Ces lèvres.. Il va falloir qu'on en discute. Parce que je me souviens très bien l'avoir vue dragué après. Puis c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé a boire avec Jas. Je me souviens vomir puis rien d'autre. Qu'elle connerie, j'ai bien pue faire avec Jas. C'est peut-être lui qui me tien contre lui.  
Tout à coup cette personne e met à remuer. J'ouvre un oeil et aperçoit seulement un torse parfaitement dessiné, je lève les yeux et voit Bellamy. Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier.. Bellamy a un bras sous ça tête et 'autre qui me maintiens contre lui. Il ouvre les yeux à son tour et me sourit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Ca va ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me souviens plus comment je suis arrivé ici..

-Dans mes bras ou dans ton lit ? Il e fît un clin d'oeil.

-Humm... Les deux.. Je rougis.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire chiez le monde avec Jasper, puis vous vous êtes assis et tu t'es levé pour aller vomir dans les toilettes, et quand tout le monde était partie je t'ai amené dans ta chambre et je me suis couché avec toi parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place nul par. Et comment tu as atterri dans mes bras c'est une bonne question. Dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

-Hum.. Ok ! Je rougis encore. Et pour hier dans la baignoire.. Je.. fin..

Je balbutie comme une gamine, je me recule cette proximité est génante. Bellamy me lâche et je me retrouve à l'autre bout du lit et assise. Ca y est, j'ai envie de vomir, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il ne peut se passer quelque chose avec Bellamy. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre. On en discute tranquillement et on décide de faire comme si de rien était et je descends prendre un cachet. Je croise Octavia. Je la préviens que personne ne doit savoir au sujet du baiser. Je vais voir Wells et lui dis la même chose. Après avoir pris un cachet, je remonte pour me poser dans mon lit. Bellamy n'est plus là. Je réfléchis, et me rendors.

* * *

Une main passe dans mes cheveux, je sens quelqu'un appuyer ces lèvres contre ma joue, puis me parler doucement pour me réveiller. Je souris et j'entends Wells rigoler. Je me redresse et me calle dans ces bras sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Comment tu te sens chaton ?

-Mieux et toi ?

-Ca va. Et par rapport a tout ce que cette semaine signifie ?

-Ca va, je me sens bizarre, c'est la première année où ça m'affecte moins. Tu crois que je suis en train d'oublier Papa ?

-Non chaton, tu as juste des amis qui même s'il ne sont pas au courant t'aide à traverser tout ça.

-Papa me manque..

-Je sais mon petit coeur..

-Heureusement que tu étais là il y a 10 ans, j'aurais pue passer des jours avec lui dans le salon..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ta mère n'ai pas même passé un coup de fil.

-Oui.. Elle savait que Papa était malade.. Et elle n'en avait rien à faire.. Le travail toujours le travail. Elle ne s'est jamais excusé d'avoir laissé sa gamine de 8 ans une nuit avec son père mort dans le salon.

-N'y pense plus Chaton. Ton père a eu une attaque, tu n'aurais rien pue faire, c'était comme ça.. C'est fini..

-Je t'aime Wells tu le sais ein ?

-Evidemment, parce que je t'aime tout autant.

Je passe mes bras autour de son coups et enfouis ma tête dans son coup, ces bras autour de ma taille me serre contre lui. Nous restons comme ça pendant 10 minutes. Puis je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je me lave et descends dans mon salon. Il n'y a plus personne. C'est en entendant des cris dans la piscine que je me rends compte qu'ils sont encore tous là. Je monte me mettre en maillot de bain et les rejoins. Il rigole quand il me voit faire une bombe dans l'eau. Je leur souris. Miller me prend sur dans ces bras et me m'entraine vers le fond, je ris puis fait des bulles. Quand je remonte, je lui crache de l'eau sur la tête.

-A oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

J'explose de rire et on commence à se battre. Les autres font un volley dans l'eau ou bronze sur le bord. La bataille avec Miller dur plus de 45 minutes. J'ai mal au ventre tellement je ris. Puis je sens quelqu'un tirer sur les ficelles de mon maillot de bain. Là, je hurle et attrapant mon maillot de bain. Le haut et le bas tien grâce a des ficelles. J'ai donc une main sur mes seins l'autre sur la culotte. Octavia plonge à mon secours. Et me refait mes noeuds. Les mecs étaient en train de me siffler Raven et Sarah avait une main devant la bouche pour pas me montrer qu'elles rigolent aussi. Miller s'excuse et me prend dans ces bras. Je le sers également dans mes bras et mets ma tête sur son épaule. Je vois en face de moi Bellamy qui me regarde. Ce n'ai pas le même regard que d'habitude, il est plus froid et énerver que d'habitude. Je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Je lui fais un sourire timide et il me le rend.

* * *

-Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Octavia s'exclame.

-Si bien sur que si O, il va bien falloir qu'on se mette d'accord de toute façon. Atom commence à s'énerver.

-Et mon avis n'est pas assez important ? Va te faire foutre Atom.

Quand Octavia sort de la maison énervée, Bellamy se lève pour aller la voir mais je lui attrape le bras et lui dis de laisser faire. Raven et moi, on va donc la voir. Je me dirige vers elle et on s'assied chacune d'un coté d'O et on passe des heures à discuter. Octavia a posé sa tête sur mon ventre je lui tresse les cheveux. Raven, elle est sur le ventre et on discute comme ça. Octavia est en colère contre Atom. Puis elle e rends compte de ces tors petit à petit. Puis on part sur d'autres sujets.

-Quoi vous êtes sérieuse les filles ? Vous avez couché avec le même gars ! Octavia rie a larmes.

-Apparement..

On s'est rendue compte qu'on avait couché avec les mêmes gars. Du moins 4 d'entre eux.

-Ca fait de nous des soeur de sexe non ? Raven rit.

-Je dirais même plus : des jumelles. On se tape dans les mains en rigolant.

-Au fait Clarke, mon frère embrasse bien ?

-O !

-Tu as embrassé Bellamy ? Raven me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Oui.. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Ils étaient dans la baignoire complètement trempés et habillés. Avec Wells, on cherchait Clarke et on est tombé sur eux. Si on était pas arrivé je suis sur qu'il aurait couché ensemble. Mais Bell est une tête de mule il est parti.

-Aaaa mais c'est trop génial ! Raven tape dans ces mains.

-On a dit qu'on oubliait, qu'on faisait comme si de rien était.

-Quoi ? Raven me regarde indigné.

-C'est mieux comme ça Raven, tu me vois sérieusement sortir avec Bellamy ?

-Mais oui ! Tu sais qu'il est jaloux de Miller et toi ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je relève ma tête pour regarder Raven qui sourit victorieuse.

-Tu sais, il est un peu comme mon meilleur ami et l'autre jour il est venu me demander si vous étiez ensemble avec Miller. Quand je lui ai assuré que non, il m'a semblé soulager puis il m'a dit que votre comportement laissait a penser que vous couchiez ensemble. A ce moment je lui est dis que peut être je n'en savait rien. Et là, il c'est enervé en disant que Miller profitait de toi. Qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Je n'ai pas compris ça réaction sur le coup mais la je comprends mieux ..

-J'étais sure que mon frère t'aimait plus que bien ! Octavia me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Non, il était d'accord pour ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

-Moi, je n'y crois pas, je le connais le petit.

-Je suis d'accord avec Raven !

Je rougis et change de sujet le plus rapidement possible. Bellamy, jaloux ? Je n'y crois pas. Surtout de son meilleur ami. La discution continue jusqu'à point d'heure. Quand on rentre dans la maison les garçons sont allés se coucher. On se dirige donc dans la cuisine. Je sors dans chips, du coca, du jambon, du pain et puis du nutella et on se met au bord de la piscine, les pieds dedans et on continue a parler. Quand je regarde l'heure, il est 3 heures du matin. Je dis aux filles que je vais me coucher. Elles me suivent et vont ce coucher. Je suis contente de voir Octavia aller ce coucher avec Atom. Je vais dans ma chambre qui est allumée. Quand je rentre je vois Bellamy assis sur mon lit les jambes tendues devant lui, mon livre d'anatomie sur lui et la tête qui tombe en avant. Il dort. Il est trop mignon. Je le secoue légèrement pour le réveiller. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde en bougeant la tête.

-Mon livre est soporifique ? Je rigole.

-Totalement ! Il me sourit. Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'endormir, je voulais juste savoir comment va O ?

-Tu t'inquiète trop, elle va bien.

-Il est quel heure ?

-3 heures.

-Quoi ?! Mais de quoi avez-vous parlez jusqu'à 3 heures ?

-De tout et de rien.

Je souris en pensant à la partie sur lui. Bellamy jaloux, cette idée pourrait bien me plaire.

-Je vais te laisser dormir.

Bellamy se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Tu vas dormir où ?

-Dans le salon, je pense.

-Non, reste, j'ai un lit assez grand pour toi et moi, tu sais.

Je vois une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard. Puis il fait demi-tour et enlève son pantalon pour passer un short de sport. Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Quand je reviens, il dort déjà. Je souris en le regardant. Il est vraiment mignon, la bouche entre ouverte, un léger ronflement. Je me glisse à ces côtés. Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller et le regarde dormir puis sombre dans le sommeil aussi.

* * *

-J'en étais sure ! Octavia et Raven crie dans ma chambre.

Je me réveil en sursaut et je sens que Bellamy aussi. Je le regarde, il me sourit, je lui rends. Puis je me tourne vers les filles et fait les gros yeux. Elles rient et tapent dans leurs mains. Bellamy m'interroge du regard. Je fais comme si je ne comprenais pas et hausse les épaules. Les filles sortent de la chambre en rigolant.

-Tu vois ? Ta soeur va parfaitement bien ? Dis-je en riant.

-Oui.. Un peu trop a mon gout.

Je commence a sortir du lit quand ça main attrape mon bras et me tire vers lui. Je me retrouve face à lui allongée dans le lit.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire bonjour.

Je ris. Il me prend dans ces bras et me colle un baisé sur le front.

-Salut toi !

-Salut.

Je rougis et lui souris timidement. Puis je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Quand je ressors Bellamy est en calçon et cherche ces habits dans un sac. Il est tellement beau. Quand il lève les yeux, je rougis et sors dans la chambre en l'entendant rire. Je déjeune rapidement puis me dirige vers la bibliothèque avec Bellamye t Miller. Je marche entre les deux. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Miller a son bras sur mes épaules et discutes avec Bellamy.

-Bon Miller tu ne veux pas la lâcher un peu ?

-Quoi ? Je te dérange Clarke ?

-Tu ne la lâche pas c'est chiant la ! Tu peux la laisser respirer.

-Mais si elle en a marre elle me le dit.

-Oh ! Je ne suis pas un objet, je suis présente.

Je pars et les laisse tous les deux qu'est-ce que ça peut-être con un mec. Je les entends se disputer derrière. Qu'ils se débrouillent. Je passe la journée à travailler. Puis vers 22 heures Miller et Bellamy viennent me voir et s'excuse tous les deux. Je rigole c'est déjà oublié. Mais je me rends compte que ce que Raven a dit est vrai. Au fond de moi, je souris comme une idiote. Bellamy est jaloux. En rentrant on rigole et je me sens plus à l'aise que ce matin. Je monte directement me coucher. Cette nuit je dors seule et ça fait du bien de prendre toute la place dans le lit même si la présence de Bellamy me manque un peu. Je m'endors en pensant qu'il est en effet jaloux !

* * *

**Coucou ! Bon je n'ai pas posté un chapitre depuis un moment déjà, je suis désolée. Avec les vacances je sis pas mal occupée, puis l'inspiration me manque un peu ..  
Bon que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Qu'est ce que vous avez aimez ? Pas aimez ?  
Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?  
Vos réponse m'aideront a retrouver l'inspiration !**

Merci les amis ! 


End file.
